Naruto: A tale of two sides
by LuciaDuvant
Summary: Side One: Kara's original char town is pillaged by Lord Orochimaru. Will she survive? Side Two: Naruto and Sakura are squabbling, Sasuke's gone missing, and who's baby is this? contains suggestive yaoi


A Naruto fanfic. With an original character - Kara. First side is told from her POV. Second side contains yaoi references.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto is not owned by me - I am just borrowing all such chars from there to help me in my storytelling. Kara the original character is mine.

* * *

They came in force. They tore the village down and captured all the townsfolk, I grabbed what I could and followed them, the theives and villans pillaging the village. They led us far from our home into unknown lands. We were told the Lord would be visiting us soon, and only the worthy amongst us would live. I feared for my safety. I was not a ninja, only a simple townswoman. I had no skills, I feared that I would be cast out, or worse, killed.

Then he arrived.

Rumours flooded the camp of his coming. I hid. I heard the howls and screams of pain as he spread through the tented encampment. When the noise had subsided, I ventured out back to the group of women I'd left. He had marked some of them, others were gone. There was no mention of where they'd been taken. The ones that remained were vacant, a shell of their former selves. I was glad that I hid. However, I decided I couldn't go on hiding, I scouted the encampment and searched out this Lord. I would make myself worthy to live. I would be determined. I would find a way.

It took me a while, but in the darkness I found his tent. He was there. Alone. I entered, not forcefully, but not carefully either. I made him aware that I was asserting myself.

"My Lord." I bowed my head, slightly.

He was lounging on his bed. I threw off my wraps and crawled across the bed to him.

He studied me, "you've not been cursed"  
I put a finger up to his lips. "I have no need to be cursed, I will obey your every wish"  
"I see." He said, as he watched me, inch down his chest, kissing bits on the way. "In that case..." he pulled the blanket over us.

Amidst moans of pleasure, as tentacles and tongues and other such things wrapped round me, he said "you will bear me a child, it is certain."

I stayed the night in his tent, and he bade me not to leave that area, again. I stayed in the confines of his tent, apart from my Lord, the only other that I saw was a teenage boy by the name of Sasuke. The curse had hold of him, it was apparent that he was struggling against it. He paid no attention to me at all, it was as if he had no knowledge of where he was, or what was happening around him.

Months passed, and the battles around us raged. In the end, my Lord told me to return to the village, it would be safer in my advanced stages of pregnancy. He sent a guide to assist me on my way, and to guard off any would be theives. I packed up what little belongings I had and said my farewells to my Lord and the boy. My Lord told me he would visit in a month or so.

A few miles out of camp, the guide turned on me. "Why did Lord Orochimaru let you leave?" I told him I was expecting his child. The guide did not believe me, and told me I was a liar, and if anyone could have their way with me, then he thought he could too. He was about to try, when he found a kunai knife at his throat, held by the tongue of Lord Orochimaru.

"I..I... didn't know you were there, my Lord."

"Obviously. She is telling the truth. Why should she lie? It is not safe for her in the encampment, she is free to return home."

"But she has no curse mark" the guide said anxiously.

Lord Orochimaru, touched the curse mark on the guides neck. "She does not need one. She will obey me, no matter what." He released his hold on the guide. "You may return to camp. You are not required here any longer."

The guide ran off, holding his neck. "Kara, come." He offered his arm. "I will guide you back." He morphed into a disguise of an older man. "It is not good for me to be seen walking abroad with no disguise." I nodded, took his arm, and we walked.

A few miles down the road, we were set upon by bandits. They requested money and when I replied I had none, they wanted possessions. "You too old man, give us everything and nobody dies."

"What if I refuse?" Orochimaru said.

"Then someone meets with the end of a sharp kunai."

"Really? You mean like this?" He was quick. His tongue taking the kunai and cutting all the bandits throats. Then he checked their pockets and removed any items of value. He gave me a kunai for protection. "Come, Kara, night is almost upon us, I do not wish you to stay in the wilds for too long" he beckoned, and I followed him, leaving a pile of carnage in our wake.

We met no more interuptions on our way back to the village. It took us the best part of the next day, and was getting dusk when we arrived at my dwelling. The dwelling wasn't within the town, but more in the wood adjacent to it. Lord Orochimaru stayed the night and left early the next morning.

The next few days I rested up, tended the garden and never once ventured into town. My Lord had mentioned that there would be someone nearby to assist if I ran into trouble or needed any help. But I was strong. I needed nothing.

The next week I went into town for groceries. I was met with strong opposition. The villagers who had escaped when the town was pillaged had returned and had started building a new life. They knew that I had originally been taken, and were angry, no curious, that I had returned. They also questioned my pregnancy, where... or who was the father? I told them he was a ninja on missions, he almost never returned home. For the moment, they believed me. Although there were rumours that my unborn child was a devil spawn.

I heard nothing from Lord Orochimaru for months, I thought he had forgotten about me, but in my long and lonely labour he arrived back. He had brought the boy, Sasuke with him. Still the boy said nothing and looked to be in his own little world. He sat in the kitchen, watching outside, keeping guard. My Lord stayed with me, and the day rolled into night. Eventually, through the pain and emotion a child was delivered. A girl. He held her close, as any new father does to their child. I looked up at him. "Will you be staying?" And although I saw his lips not move, I heard him say "For now"

* * *

Somewhere else, something interesting was happening.

* * *

"Naruto, you are gross!" Sakura moved away from him.

"Are you sure I look fat?" Naruto prodded his belly.

"You look huge, you've probably been pigging out somewhere." She stood over him, her hands on her hips "Food, Food, Food. Honestly Naruto, You're as bad as Choji!"

Naruto put his hands around his stomach, "don't talk about food, I feel really, really sick" He leaned forward, "OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Sakura, jumped back "What is it? What's wrong?" She looked concerned.

He smiled weakly, "Sorry Sakura, I have a sudden urge to do this, don't ask why... Sexy Jutsu" He transformed into his female form, and as the mists cleared... Sakura stared... "OMG Naruto, you're pregnant... oh... and about to drop too"

"What??" Naruto was horrified.

"NO! Don't get up. Whatever you do, concentrate on holding that form and push like mad." Sakura was trying to encourage him.

"Y'know Sakura, you're the second person, who's told me to concentrate on holding this form."

"Really? Who was the other?"

"The father" Naruto grinned, and then grimaced.

"Concentrate!" Sakura shouted, "Else things are going to get awkward"

"How so?"

"We're gonna have to cut you open to get the baby out."

"Okay, I'm concentrating... and pushing." he added.

Ten minutes it was all over. Naruto changed back into himself, albeit exhausted. And Sakura handed the screaming baby to Naruto "Congratulations you're a mother... a father... something"

As soon as Naruto had the baby in his arms, it stopped crying and opened its eyes. They both stared at it, the baby stared back.

Naruto grinned, "well he has his father's eyes..."  
Sakura looked and then moved back in revulsion... "No... there's only a couple of explanations for that, and I don't think I want to know any of them"

The baby stared up at her with bright red sharingan eyes. Naruto grinned nervously, "Well I was female when I had sex."

"I told you I didn't want to know." Repeated Sakura, then added "Was it with 'My Sasuke'?"

"He's not 'Your Sasuke'. Well not anymore. I think he's got more ties to me now."

"So, then. Where is he?" Sakura, started on him.

"Well... I dunno..."

"Don't you think you should go and find him and tell him that he's a father now?"

"I guess..."

tbc


End file.
